retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin Games
The Goblin Games have arrived, and you have a chance to WIN NOW! Check your "/claim" window – your ticket is waiting! At the beginning of each month, all Free and Silver Members will receive one ticket to play the Goblin Games. Gold Members will receive three tickets to the Goblin Games. These new mini-games give you an opportunity to win amazing loot, including potions, heritage appearance armor, and mounts! To access your "free" goblin-game tickets, type "/claim" in any chat window. This will bring up your claim window. Scroll through your claim rewards until you come to the reward marked "Goblin-Game Tickets". Click this item and select "redeem". This will place one ticket into your #1 inventory bag. Open your inventory bag and right click the ticket and select "use". This will spawn the Goblin Gigglegibber Game Master. NOTE: In order to spawn the Game Master, you must be out in the world of Norrath. You cannot be inside a house or guild hall to spawn this NPC. Exiting the Guild Hall's main door will place you on the Antonica Dock where you can then use your game ticket. Additional tickets are available for purchase in the Marketplace. You will have the opportunity to play one of three different goblin games at a time. You may allow the game to choose a "random" goblin game or you may make a specific selection. The Options you'll have to choose from are: ::#Select a Random Game For Me ::#Goblin Grub Game ::#Decoration Duplication Game ::#Statue Streak Game Goblin Grub Game Goblin Grub Game - Hungry goblins eat eat eat. Can you feeds them all? Time is short! Hurry, Hurry and win a prize! In the room is a Goblin Chef and 4 Famished Goblins. You'll be required to feed them grub-bugs. Speak with the Goblin Chef. He will give you the grub-bugs. Race to each goblin and click on them to give them a bug. Continue racing to each goblin until you run out of bugs, then return to the Chef to get more bugs. Keep feeding the goblins over and over until you win or lose. The Famished Goblins will start to glow "red" when they are close to dying. If you don't feed them fast enough and one dies, the game will be over and you'll loose. The bright side is that if you loose, your goblin game ticket will remain in your inventory and you can play the same or different game later. Decoration Duplication Game So many shinies, but them all out of order! Can you moves them to the right places? Get it right and you wins! You'll be presented with 4 cubes that hold 4 different items. Remember which items are in each location. When the game begins, you'll need to select the right objects from a side room and move them to the cubes, placing them in the right order and location. As you place the correct object in the correct location, your quest log will update. Get them all in the right spot and you'll win! Miss it and you'll lose and need to try again later. Statue Streak Game Goblins smart thinkers! Remember many things. Can you remember more? Outsmart goblins and a prize you wins! Says the Goblin: Me game not so hard, simple thing. Statues light up in order and you remember the order. Use your thinker! Then you touches them and lights them up in the same order. The statues each light up once, and it's your job to remember the four light sequence. You'll get one try to get it right. Here's how the game goes... A red light will come down from the sky and encompass one of the statues. It will last for about 5 seconds then disappear. Then a blue light will come down from the sky and will encompass the same or another random statue. It will last for about 5 seconds and disappear. A red light will appear (the third light) and again choose a random (or same) statue. It will last for about 5 seconds and disappear. The fourth and final light (blue light) will appear and envelop the final statue. It will last for 5 seconds and disappear. It now becomes your job to have remembered which statue was lighted and in what order. You must click on each of the statues in the order which they were lit up. After you click on each statue, wait for your quest journal to update. Sometimes there can be lag and if you get ahead of the journal by clicking on a statue too fast, you'll get a "quest fail" because the game will think you've clicked out of order. Once all four updates have occurred you will have won the game and a special loot chest will spawn. Click on the loot chest to open your loot window. You'll get a choice between a random item or 2 goblin gold coins. These special currency items allow you to purchase certain merchandise in the Marketplace using goblin gold. REMINDER TIP: Be sure to go slow enough to account for any lag and let the quest update before clicking on the next statue otherwise you'll get a "fail". Purchase your tickets to play a new mini-game feature for a variety of prizes! When you use your Goblin Games ticket, a mysterious Gigglegibber will appear and offer you a choice of one of three mini-games: Goblin Grub, Decoration Duplication, or Statue Streak. Pick your game and play for a chance at one of many great prizes, including a new currency – Gigglegibber Gold – that can be used to purchase some items in the Marketplace as well! If you don’t succeed in your mini-game quest the first time around, fear not! The ticket will remain in your inventory until you win a prize. Now on the Marketplace, under the Goblin Games category, you can buy a Gigglegibber Glockenspiel for 100 SC which will allow you to play one of three games. You receive a prize every time you win, selected at random from the following list: *Gigglegibber Gear Gimlet *Potion of Vitality *Research Time Reduction I *Research Time Reduction II *Research Time Reduction III *Minor Potion of the Advanced *Greater Potion of the Advanced *Superior Potion of the Advanced *Extended Potion of the Advanced *Arasai Heritage Armor Crate *Barbarian Heritage Armor Crate *Dark Elf Heritage Armor Crate *Erudite Heritage Armor Crate *Gnome Heritage Armor Crate *High Elf Heritage Armor Crate *Human Heritage Armor Crate *Ogre Heritage Armor Crate *Ratonga Heritage Armor Crate *Magical Storm Whistle *Dark Harbingers Flight Wings *Nightmare Flight Wings *Pegasus Feather Flight Wings *Velium-Saddled Warhog *Health Potion *Power Potion *Scroll of Resurrection *Gigglegibber Glockenspiel *Majestic Pridewing *Ulteran Prowler *Sinister Prowler *Ethereal Prowler *Gigglegibber Gold Notes: Your ticket is only consumed after you receive a prize, so if you lose you can keep trying until you win. Many of the prizes listed above may also be purchased for Gigglegibber Gold pieces, which you may choose to take as your prize when you win. Category:Browse Category:Game Category:Mini-Game